Revoltas de Lílian Evans
by Mimi Granger
Summary: Agora chega! Pra mim deu. Acabou. Sem mais essa história de “dê mais uma chance ao Tiago, Lily, ele merece...”. Não tem mais chance nenhuma. Ouviram bem" Tiago quer conquistar Lílian, mas na opinião dela, só faz coisas erradas. [ONE-SHOT]


**Disclaimer:** aahh, sim, com certeza você acham que eu sou a criadora dos personagens Tiago, Lílian e Alice, tenho direito sobre eles e sobre tudo mais envolvendo a série Harry Potter. Também acham que vou ficar milionária por escever essa fic, não? Pois então, babado quente: não sou. Não tenho direito nenhum, e a única coisa que eu vou ganhar com isso é alegria e satisfação pessoal se receber reviews. 

**N/A:** Bem, essa fic foi criada em um surto de idéias que eu tive durante meus estudos para a prova de física. E quando a gente não faz alguma coisa, elas começam a vazar... e isso não ia ser bom para os meus estudos. Então escrevi. E acho até que ficou bem boa, considerando que a minha cabeça estava minutos antes na pressão hidrostática...

* * *

**Revoltas de Lílian Evans**

Agora chega! Pra mim deu. Acabou. Sem mais essa história de "dê mais uma chance ao Tiago, Lily, ele merece...". Não tem mais chance nenhuma. Ouviram bem? Nenhuma!

Humpf.

Eu sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando o que aconteceu para eu ficar nesse estado. Pois bem. Eu conto. E depois vocês me dizem se eu estou ou não com a razão (e podem ter certeza, vocês concordarão comigo. E ai de quem não concordar!).

Estava eu lá bem feliz na biblioteca fazendo os meus deveres de Transfiguração com a minha melhor amiga Alice quando ele entrou. O "ele" é, claro, Tiago Potter. Quem mais seria?

Ele veio na nossa direção com aquele sorriso do tipogaroto propaganda de creme dentale sentou-se ao lado de Alice, nos cumprimentando, mas somente ela respondeu: eu continuei fingindo que não tinha o visto, nem ouvido, permanecia escrevendo no meu pergaminho. Ei, era Transfiguração, uma matéria extremamente difícil! Aí, pra me desconcentrar ainda mais, sabe o que ele fez? Dirigiu-me a palavra. Que audácia! Eu tinha o proibido de falar comigo, e mesmo assim... Petulante!

"Lílian, como as crianças trouxas são educadas?" – seu tom de voz estava super natural. Levantei os olhos. Eu tinha ouvido bem?

"Como?"

"Em que sua mãe trabalha?" – eu estava entendendo cada vez menos. Lucy desviou sua atenção para nós, acho que ela também estava achando estranho o papo...

"Ela é professora."

"Então ela lida com pessoas. E sabe como trata-las."

"Sabe."

"E é educada, ao menos enquanto dá aulas, senão perde o emprego, provavelmente."

"Minha mãe é educada sempre!"

"Tem que ser um modelo para os alunos."

"Logicamente. Onde é que você está querendo chegar, posso saber?"

"Se ela é educada sempre, como você disse, então lhe deu educação. E, a não ser que o seu pai seja um total mal-educado, você..."

"Potter! Meu pai não é mal-educado! Quem é você para dizer isso?" – eu estava confusa, irritada por ele não me responder, e não entendendo bulhufas.

"Se os seus pais são bem educados, eles lhe deram a mesma educação. Então eu acho que você andou matando essas aulas, já que não aprendeu."

Fechei os punhos.

"Como é que é?"

"Eu vim aqui e cumprimentei vocês duas. Como Alice é educada, me respondeu, mas você não se deu o trabalho nem de olhar na minha cara, portanto..."

Organizei meus pensamentos. Tudo aquilo era só porque não tinha respondido o seu "Ol� meninas!"? Não me segurei e ri. Como ele conseguia ser tão idiota?

"Essa enrolação toda foi só por eu não ter te cumprimentado? Ora, essa! Não te devo satisfações, Potter! E sabe de uma coisa? Você devia ser comediante. Iafazer tooooodo mundo rir. Rir pra não chorar, só se for. E acho que você esqueceu de que estava proibido de falar comigo."

Eu parei de repente. Ora, nós estávamos dialogando! Isso era _ridículo_!

"Aliás, o que estou fazendo? Você está tendo a chance de dirigir a palavra a mim, enquanto isso, Deus, onde é que ando com a cabeça?" – eu perguntei, mais pra mim mesma do que pra alguém.

"Em mim, logicamente. "– Potter e seus sorrisos...

Me levantei abruptamente e comecei a recolher as minhas coisas.

"Vamos sair daqui, Ali. Não é possível fazer tema nenhum com _esse aí_ torrando apaciência."

"Ora, Lily, deixa de besteira. Você só não consegue porque não quer. O Tiago estava apenas conversando conosco, e conversar por conversar, nós duas também estávamos."

"Alice!"

"Certo, então" – ela respondeu, e se virando para o Potter, ela perguntou se ele ficaria quieto, recebendo como resposta um aceno de cabeça. Rolei os olhos.

"Sente aí, Evans, eu não mordo – ele deu um sorriso (de novo, sorrisos!) malicioso – A não ser que você peça, daí eu posso morder o lóbulo da sua orelha, assim, bem de levinho..."

Bufando de raiva, me virei e comecei a caminhar até a porta. Atéperceber que _não_ era seguida.

"Ali, você não vem?" – eu estava pra lá de irritada.

"Não" – ela respondeu, simplesmente. Isso é que e amiga! Girei nos calcanhares, ainda ouvindo a risadinha do infantil Potter. Não tive alternativa a não ser fazer os deveres no Salão Comunal, onde sempre tem barulho... Saco!

Mais tarde, a passagem do retrato gira e entra Alice, segurando um pergaminho na mão e um sorriso no rosto (sério, acho que já vi sorrisos demais para um dia só). Ela vem saltitante e senta na cadeira em minha frente.

"Olá Lily!" – não era comigo. – "Ah, quer dizer que o Tiago estava certo, então. Você é mesmo muito mal-educada."

Ora, eu não ia dar motivos para o Potter estar certo.

"_Olá Alice_"– eu estava sendo sarcástica, e ela continuava com aquele sorrisinho feliz.

"Sabe, Lily, acho que você devia dar uma chance ao Tiago. Aceite o seu pedido para sair."

"Ah, eh mesmo? E por que?" – eu continuava no mesmo tom.

"Bom, ele é inteligente, simpático, bonito, carismático, bem-hu..."

"Então porque não pega pra você?"

"... morado, _e_ eu acho que gosta de você" – mais uma que fingia não me escutar. Com certeza, ficar sozinha com o Potter na biblioteca não deve ter feito bem para a cabeça da minha amiga...

"E o que te levou a essa conclusão? Que poção ele deu pra você tomar?"

"Poção nenhuma. Mas nós ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, e ele só queria saber como te conquistar" – eu podia sentir minhas bochechas arderem.

"Deixa de idiotices, o Potter é um trasgo metido, arrogante, egocêntrico, imaturo, fica se exibindo com um pomo pra cima e pra baixo... Eu não passo de uma diversão."

"Um trasgo metido, arrogante, egocêntrico, imaturo, que fica se exibindo com um pomo pra cima e pra baixo, mas que gosta de _você_. Quer dizer, ele não falou com todas as letras, mas eu percebi. E intuição feminina nuca falha."

"Sinto dizer, querida, que dessa vez falhou. E mesmo que seja verdade, _eu_ não gosto dele.Quando um não quer dois não fazem."

"Vamos, Lílian, ao menos prometa que vai pensar no assunto! Vocês dois iam se dar tão bem!"

"Nós não temos nada a ver."

"Os opostos se atraem."

Suspirei. Era melhor mudar de assunto.

"Você devia estar pensando no seu dever de transfiguração em vez dessas futilidades."

"Ah, eu já terminei."

"Já terminou?"

"Já. O Tiago me ajudou. Ele entende tudo de Transfiguração, é mesmo fera. Se quiser dar uma olhada... – ela largou seu pergaminho na mesa e se levantou. – Bom, Lily, acho que vou dar uma volta pelos jardins. Está vendo, se tivesse ficado lá o Tiago também teria lhe ajudado, e você poderia me acompanhar. Viu só, mais um ponto pra ele..."

Ela mandou um beijo com a ponta dos dedos e saiu. Olhei para o pergaminho. Eu nunca aceitaria nada vindo do Potter. E a Alice ainda...

AAAAAHHHH! Que ódio! Aquele traste ainda por cima fez uma lavagem cerebral na minha amiga! Quem precisa de inimigos com um Potter ao seu lado? Me diga, senhor, o que fiz para merecer? Eu juro que AINDA MATO TIAGO POTTER! Isso vai ter volta. Ah, se vai... Nunca mexa com Lílian Evans. Você não sabe o que lhe espera...

FIM.

* * *

**N/A:** enton? O que acharam? Como eu já disse, foi um surto, apenas algumas idéias, então não terá continuação. Mas acho até que ficou legal... Qual a opinião de vocês?

Acho que vou indo. E vocês, antes de irem também, deixem uma review. Afinal, eu acho quenão fui muito bemna prova... Por isso tenham compaixão e me deixem um comentariozinho.

Até a próxima,

Mimi Granger.


End file.
